


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Gang Member Doyoung, Gang NCT, Inspired by The Boss Mv, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Waiter Jungwoo, Work In Progress, jungwoo is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**1:21 PM**

"Hello and welcome to Neo's,how may I surve you?"

Doyoung didn't what he was expecting when he first walked into the Diner that had been suggested by Lucas.But he _definitely_ wasn't expecting to greeted by an incredibly cute waiter.


End file.
